plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Amara Desai
Amara Desai is the Reaver of the Kakai of Greed and was created on March 2nd, 2013. Freya/Pothos plays her because she couldn't say no to Skye when she inquired her about making Mammon's Reaver because Freya/Pothos is such a whore. Personality Before everything else, it is important to note that there is not a single person who knows the real Amara besides herself. For nearly her entire life she has had to wear a mask, first because of the culture of her country and later because of the boiling animosity she held towards the world and its inhabitants. Because of all of the hardships Amara has been forced to face, she is hardened and emotionally very tough, for she had to be. It was the only way to survive the Hell she lived through. The weak perished. Only those who persevered through such terrible abuse could keep going, but unlike most Amara took initiative and fought to control her life. Of course, she did this in a passive manner and not pulling out the guns and blazing. Amara is incredibly careful and observant; she is a planner and very much passive aggressive, her hatred hidden deep within her. Amara is relatively quiet and tends to only say what she deems is necessary, or when trying to charm others and get them to trust her. Even so, she prefers to have them talk about themselves and will allow them to do so, for the more you know your enemies, the more you have against them. The Reaver has no friends, seeing the entire world as enemies and keeping those she is targeting ever so close. Appearing exotic and having a breathtaking appearance, the Indian woman is rather alluring. She appears gentle, soft, and even delicate, being a seemingly submissive and respectful woman, a pleaser. But she is not. It is an act. There is much wrath within her being and she envisions strangling and killing most people, but considering her careful and meticulous nature, she does not, instead getting to know them as well as possible in order to know the best course of action in order to take them down. Amara is incredibly reflective, thinking deeply and pondering often. She is rarely rash, finding such behavior foolish. Good things come to those who wait. She does have a maternal side though. Considering all of the forced abortions in her past in India and how, as a result, she became infertile years before she was even a Reaver, Amara has a soft spot for children. They are the only good thing in the world, as she sees it. Children are hope for a better future, for happiness. While Amara would love to see others perish, deep down all she really wants is to have a family, the family she was never able to have and was taken away from her. The Reaver is very tender and protective of children, considering them as her only emotional escape. While she does adore children, seeing them is overwhelming, for memories flood back. Her only urge is to take them under her wing and to protect them. Often without noticing, Amara will rub and hold her stomach, or toying with her necklace (which has a charm for each of her unborn kids with the names she gave them engraved on the metal flowers.) She is incredibly sensitive towards anyone touching her necklace or stomach and it is the only time she will tense up and even snap back. When pondering over too much regarding her past, she may breakdown in private, although this would likely only result in seeing a child earlier since she often hides away her emotions and memories in order to stay at the top of her game. History Amara was born in India to a well-to-do family. She was the fifth child out of nine, with only two brothers and the rest sisters. As is common within India, her older brother, the first born, and younger one, the sixth, where favoured over the rest of the children. Each of the girls were considered useless and to be large expenses because of not only the size of the family but because of the culture itself. Even so, Amara’s childhood wasn’t horrible, far from it, in fact. Unlike most Indian girls, she received an education and never experienced abuse. The worst she went through was feeling inferior to men and her two brothers, but it was typical in her culture and she simply dealt with it in stride. She always considered herself lucky to have a nice home and to be able to read unlike so many other people, particularly girls, within her country. Her life was rather uneventful and peaceful, even happy (besides the distant, constantly busy parents), but at fifteen her childhood was cut short. When coming home one day from school, her parents told her that her education was to be ended and that she was to be wed to Harish Kapoor the following days and would live with him. Her parents simply saw her as a large expense, as all girls are considered to be, and were eager to send her off, giving the Kapoor family a large dowry to take their daughter. Harish was twenty-seven and from a wealthy family, and had had his eyes on her and her family. Amara was shocked and had little time to react. Before she knew it, the Indian girl was wedded to a man she had never met and was twelve years older than her. That evening, she was brought into the bedroom and, although she tried to fight back, in fear of what was to come, she was forced into the marriage bed, beaten for her insolence, and their marriage was consummated. After Harish fell into a slumber, Amara snuck within the washroom and cried for hours, contemplating suicide. She knew many girls lived this way but she felt she could not. Eventually, Amara convinced herself that she had to stay strong and she would not become a part of the ranks of the other girls and women who killed themselves because of their situation. The Indian girl washed her wounds and slipped back into bed, sleeping as far from her husband as possible, covering herself entirely, as though to hide what had happened from less the world and more to herself. Things only worsened. Amara was raped repeatedly until she came to the point where she would simply lay there until the deed was done. Her husband and in-laws were abusive and beat her whenever they felt she had failed in some sort of task, or even when they were frustrated with other things. She was blamed for not getting pregnant and the beatings remained frequent until at sixteen she was with child. While Amara detested her new family and even her old one for betraying her, the Indian teen was excited because finally she would have something to emotionally cling to and love. The Kapoor’s were excited as well, until they all figured out it was a girl. They were all insistent on the first child being a boy and they forced Amara into having an abortion, which left her devastated. The Kapoor’s forced her to murder her unborn child, whom she had already named, her sweet Sana. Over the years, this occurred five more times, and for each of the forced feticides she added a flower charm to a necklace she hung around her neck, which had the names she gave each of them. Each and every time Amara was pregnant, they would pray she was with son and when they learned she was not, the girl was made to have an abortion, for girls were useless and large expenses. Her in-laws and husband were angry because it was “her fault she kept getting pregnant with girls.” Amara was shameful, and the abuse only grew in severity and frequency. The worst was her mother-in-law, who, one day, took a hot fire poker, stripped Amara down, and beat her with the red-hot metal, which consequently left scars that still remain to this day. Amara was petrified she would be murdered, for it was not an uncommon act in her country, and her internal disgust and anger towards her new family simply grew and grew. The girl refused to take it any longer and she would act before it was too late. Amara had become pregnant once more and the nineteen year old stated she had a feeling this one would be a boy, to which her mother-in-law agreed, and, of course, she was threatened it had better be. She had been right. The girl WAS pregnant with a son, but that would not make her stay. They were going to celebrate and, while Amara prepared the meal, she slipped arson within the food. The Kapoor’s died at the table and the Indian woman gathered all of the money in the household with haste and took her passport, which has been hidden from her. Only packing a small bag which held the money and a change of clothing, Amara fled the country, escaping to the first available American destination she saw: New York. It wasn’t long that Amara was in America when she had a miscarriage and learned that, because of how torn up her uterus was, she was infertile. How very ironic, she felt. Finally they were to get the precious son, but she killed them and, because of how they devastated her uterus, he would never be born, and now no children would be brought into world by her. Amara was anguished and it was on that day that something entirely snapped within her. The hatred she felt for her family grew exponentially and latched onto everyone, onto the entire world. Why did others get to live happily when she had been forced to suffer? Why did they deserve to have families, to be wed and possibly have kids, when she could not? What if they desired to kill her like her husband and in-laws had? She could not possibly allow them to live. Kill them before they hurt or killed her! Make them pay! Damn them all straight to Hell! Fuck each and every one of them! A psychopathy warped her mind and Amara plotted her revenge, of sorts. But, being the intelligent and careful woman that she was, simply killing people brutally, swiftly, and in cold blood did not settle with her. In fact, it even unnerved her. The Indian woman could never be so sloppy. To get caught would end everything and trap her as she once was. Once recovering physically, Amara observed the city and began to notice how men in America gazed at her with want. As much as she hated them and everyone else in the world, she decided to use it to her advantage, considering her money was growing low and she needed to survive in this new country. At first she only knew enough English to just barely get by, but Amara hooked up with a wealthy, older widower who became enraptured by her and, through him and primarily his money, she learned fluent English, convincing him to allow her to take classes so they could more easily converse. They were together for months and, while the Indian woman desired each night to kill him as he slept beside her form, Amara knew she had to wait, to carefully plan out his death after gaining his trust, learning his weakness, and taking full advantage of him. She may have wanted him dead because of her distrust and hatred, but she saw his generosity and knew she could use it to her benefit. While with him, the woman learned many things about America, the culture, and about the wealthy in the United States. She caught on to how she was to act, how she could lure them in, various kinds of murder, particularly the ones that fit her personality best, everything that would benefit her in destroying others. After several months, Amara set up the rich man’s death, making it appear to be an accident, where he had slipped down the stairs and broken his neck. It had been easy, really, and, oh, was it ever so gratifying to see the life slip away from him and for his gaze to grow empty. The very sight and act of murder sent glee and a sadistic giddiness coursing through her form. Over the next several years, Amara did this. She would meet a wealthy man, seduce him, grow close to him, and, when the right time came after many months, would kill him. If he had a wife, she would kill her as well. The woman was able to get away with it, too, because each of the deaths appeared to be accidents (whether it be with nearly undetectable poisons or various “home accidents”). Eleven men, and sometimes their spouses, died by her clever hand by the time she was twenty-eight, and with each set of murders, she only grew more and more adept. It was her twelfth that did her in. Just like always, the Indian woman had seduced a man and was his mysterious and exotic mistress. She grew close to him and, wishing to see her more, he hired her as a nanny for his baby girl, whom his wife had birthed only months before. Amara had immediately become captivated by the precious child and secretly saw her as her own. Early on, the woman had vowed she would steal the baby away once she killed her parents and raise it as her child, for she was doomed to never give life to a baby of her own. The wife, who had no idea of the affair between Amara and her husband, was very fond of her, for she was so good with the little one. Months rolled by and Amara became more and more attached to the baby and more and more certain of her plan. Amara grew anxious, wanting to claim the child and raise her. Because of this, she was blind towards the error in her plan. Taking the baby would doom her, and it did. After killing the parents, the Indian woman stole the baby and ran off, but it was not long before she had been caught and the child was taken away, which, once again, devastated her. People had seen Amara and had known she was the nanny, and so she had been a suspected of the crime. Because the murders were so similar to others deaths, it was not long before it was figured out (and she admitted, knowing her defeat) about the other murders. Amara was about to go on trial when the apocalypse hit. Chaos ensued and panic filled the streets of New York City. Inmates in prisons escaped, which meant so had she, and soon Amara found herself amongst the pandemonium. Being practical, Amara stole whatever supplies she could, finding a gun on a half-eaten corpse, and, breaking into a home, waited it out until most were dead and mostly evil or zombies roamed the streets. The Indian woman stayed hidden away as long as she could, but eventually after several months she could no longer remain where she was. Taking a crowbar from the basement, Amara ventured out, surviving as so many others had to do. It was not long before she ran into a group and, just as she had before, Amara saw opportunity. Sure, she hated people, but why not take from them what she could after gaining their trust? Amara stuck around with them for some time, creating what they believed to be bonds and becoming a part of the group. After hitting a jackpot of supplies months later, the woman prepared a meal for them and, slipping arsenic within their food, watched as they died before her feet. The flare of cruel satisfaction appeasing her rage towards humanity and it was this that caught Satan’s attention. As Amara slumbered peacefully after murdering the group for their supplies and the rush it gave her, the Devil appeared in her dream and offered her great power. Amara had heard rumors of these so called Reavers and, while normally she carefully pondered situations before making decisions, she immediately accepted, desiring to have so much power. Never again would she have to worry about sheer survival against Lessers, people, and monsters, and never again would she be taken advantage of…. or so she thought. Unfortunately, the woman had been very wrong. Less than a month later, Amara had been claimed by an Overmind, something she had not taken into account. She was a sinner of Gluttony, Mira being her name, and Amara had been forced into serving her…. something she was not pleased with whatsoever. The Reaver cursed herself, having wished she had asked Satan about more details before agreeing to become what she was now. The only thing Amara was no, in her mind, was a slave, something she had fought against and won years ago. To be controlled by another once again infuriated her, but she kept her anger in check, just as she always had. Amara complied and, while not necessarily amiable, she was, at the very least, subservient and submissive, for the Reaver recalled that was what “masters” (or husbands, in her case) desired. Mira adored Amara’s looks and, like with everything else, craved and hungered for her. To appease her master and, really, because she was practically forced to, they became lovers, or so Mira believed. But never once did Amara truly return such feelings. Instead, she planned for the next year as to how she could possibly break the mental bond and kill her Overmind, a difficult puzzle, indeed. Around seven months ago or so, Mira became acquaintances with an Overmind named Mammon, the Kakai of Greed. Mira was excited about the recent development, but Amara could have cared less so he hardly paid much attention towards the man. A couple of times, Amara was ordered by her Overmind master to use her ability before this Mammon, likely to show her off, which only proved to annoy her because of Mira’s pettiness, but she kept the feelings to herself. This went on for perhaps a month, give or take, and Amara was internally rather exasperated at hearing Mira go on about Mammon and seeing how it inflated her bigheadedness. Eventually one evening Amara was out and, upon entering their home, she received a premonition of Mammon when touching the doorknob of the front door with the intention of killing Mira. A smile tugged at her lips and glee filled her form. Finally, her master would be killed and she would be free… and Amara wouldn’t have to worry about the mental bond. Or so she thought. Just in time, Amara entered the room to see her Overmind murdered. Her happiness was abruptly cut off when this other Overmind tried to claim her as his own Reaver, saying she belonged to him now. Refusing to be forcefully bonded again, Amara attempted to kill him, but within minutes the bond was created and she had a new master, much to her dismay. In some ways, Amara wished she could have had her old Overmind back, for this new one was cruel and reminded her even more of her husband and in-laws with their possessiveness and controlling natures. He treated her like property, like a dog if not worse. At least with Mira, she was seen as a lover. Hatred bubbled deep within her core and, after traveling to Fort York with the Kakai of Greed, the inner wheels of her mind have been turning once more to try and determine a way to get rid of her new master. Currently, she is submissively serving him, doing as he says, all the while carefully observing the Overmind and configuring a plan for his death. Category:Characters Category:Reavers Category:Females Category:Active